A Picnic All Alone With Grover
by King Panopticon
Summary: WILL PERCY ASK ANNABETH ON A DATE? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1 The Asking

**YEAH, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION.... I REALLY IMMENSELY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :) **

"…….?"

I couldn't hear anything Percy said. I was mesmerized by his green eyes.

"Annabeth? Did you hear me?" He was looking at me all concerned which gives him a cute little wrinkle between his eyebrows.

"I asked you if you wanted to go on a……"

A DATE, PERHAPS?! I guessed before he finished the sentence. Or a challenge on the climbing wall, that's more likely. Even though I keep dropping hints that _everyone but _him picks up, he is the single most ignorant, obtuse…

" A picnic with me…" OMG, OMG, OMG, is this really happening? Why am I saying OMG anyways? I must have been spending too much time with Silena.

" And Grover." He finished. He looked at me expectantly. My balloon was rapidly deflating. So it wouldn't be just me and him. I had a vision of Grover going away for some reason and we would be all alone and I confess my deep love for him and, Was I going all mushy? It is all the sappy romance novels the Aphrodite cabin forced on me going to my head.

" Sure, Seaweed Brain. That would be awesome."


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Ready

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T WRITE FAN FICTION, WOULD I?**

P.S. This fanfiction is from Annabeth's POV

I was standing in front of my bed with narrowed eyes, scrutinizing the outfits laid out. I considered asking Silena for fashion advice, but she would want to know why, and then it would be all over camp. No, I'm on my own this time. I just wore my regular camp clothes, camp half-blood t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I didn't want him to know I spent an hour choosing an outfit when I could've trained, or read, or some thing useful. Then again, going to friend to _friend _is kind of useful. If you look at it one way, having someone there to lean on is good, but a best friend could do that. A boyfriend could slow you down. Hmm, maybe I should wear something fancier. Wear the earrings that my dad gave me? Sure, that doesn't look like I'm trying really hard, and it makes it fancier! Wait. Is it that time already? Zeus, I don't even have time for a last minute freak out. I really have to get going! Maybe I should change my sneakers. NO TIME! Annabeth go _**NOW! **_


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Up

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. How many times do I have to do this?

Sorry, but all my chapters are really,_ really,_ short. I'll try to make them longer, I promise!

My eyes scanned the beach for a Seaweed Brain. I spotted Grover, but no Percy. I jogged a bit to the blanket my satyr friend was sitting on.

"Hey." I plopped down next to him. "Seaweed Brain here yet?"

"No. You didn't actually think he would be here on time, did you?"

I just shrugged. I gazed at the ocean and waited. And waited. And waited. It must have been an eternity, but finally his sneakers pounded against the sand. He ran up, panting, saying," Sorry, I was doing something and lost track of time."

What was he doing that made him 10 minutes late?

"What were you doing, Seaweed Brain?" I did my big-innocent-gray-eyes thing. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"I was talking to Tyson. I asked him to do me a favor."

"And that was?"

"Never mind. What did you guys bring? I brought PB&J."

My mind was working overtime, trying to figure out what favor he could ask Tyson.

"I brought Coke and a bunch of carrots and some tin cans for me." Grover said.

They both looked at me. One pair of dazzling green eyes and a pair of brown ones.

" I brought nothing." They stared at me. "Just kidding. I brought ham sandwiches."

Percy laid out his blue blanket next to Grover's gray one with a tree on it. Since I didn't bring one, I had a choice of sitting on the sand, Grover's blanket, or Percy's blanket. I wanted to sit on Percy's blanket, but that would be too close for his comfort. So I sat on the sand, wondering what this night could bring.

**SORRY. I GUESS I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT IT WAS A NIGHT PICNIC, HUH?**


	4. Chapter 4 IT

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. **

PJO

This is how the night went: I ate couple of sandwiches, trying hard not to eat like a pig even though I was starving, asked Grover where he got the cans of Coke, and went swimming. Percy dried us off once we were done. Then _it_ happened. I was bone tired after the swimming, so I must have fallen asleep. Grover said so when I talked to him the next day. Anyway, I fell asleep with my head in Percy's lap. His **lap.** And he carried me back to my cabin where he had to explain to my half-brothers and sisters what happened. And the Hephaestus cabin saw Percy, and Beckondorf told Silena, who told Travis and Connor Stoll who told everyone else. Hermes isn't the god of messengers for nothing. Everyone was staring at me all of today and my face glowed red the entire day. I was a OOI, or Object Of Interest. Gossip spewed out where I left, and the information got garbled up. The most ridiculous rumor was that I asked Percy out on a date, he said no, I cried and cried and cried so he finally said yes just to shut me up, and put a sleeping potion in my Coke, and had to carry me to my cabin. Stupid, isn't it? But these things happen, so I just have to put up with it until something else that is exciting comes out. Please hurry, something else.


	5. Chapter 5 Just Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. UNDERSTAND? **(SHAKES FIST)

Holy Zeus, holy Zeus with pooped pants. Guess what the big thing at Camp Half-Blood is? Me. Me and Percy. Me and the Seaweed Brained son of Poseidon, Athena's rival. All day people asked me if I was dating Percy now, but I said, "No!" Because I wasn't. We were just friends, but no one will listen to that. Try telling seven girls from Aphrodite that I wasn't in love. One even said, "Annabeth, stop the denial. Accept it! You've got it baa-ad." I was temped to punch her, but guess who came on the horizon? The savior of Camp Half-Blood, The King of the Sea, called by me, Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson himself came running up saying, "Hey guys! Annabeth, are you all right?" I felt my cheeks burn, and ran, ran as fast as I could, to Juniper's tree. My feet just brought me there.

"Juniper? I need advice."


	6. Chapter 6 Golden Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. **

Juniper rushed out of her tree.

"What's up? You look flustered."

"Juniper, everyone's pestering me. They all think I like Percy or something."

"Well, don't you?" Juniper looked clearly confused.

"No! We are just _friends_**."** I emphasized that last word. "But no one believes me."

She looked sympathetic. I wish I could read her thoughts. It's probably along the lines of, _Yeah, right_.

"WE ARE JUST _**FRIENDS!**_" I don't know why, but I was really upset. Upset at Juniper for no reason at all, everyone at Camp for being idiots, and Seaweed Brain for being so cute- wait, wait, wait. _CUTE?_

I don't know why, but just then tears started to burn my eyes. I knew. I think I always knew. That's why I was dropping hints. That's why I spent an hour choosing an outfit. I like Seaweed Brain.

"What is that?"

I looked at where Juniper was pointing. A flash of gold spread throughout the woods.

"Well Annabeth, I'm glad you're not still in denial."

**OOOO! A CLIFFIE! **


	7. Sorry

**OK. I KNOW SOME OF YOU LIKE IT, BUT I WILL NOT CONTINUE. THIS IS NOT BECAUSE OF LACK OF REVIEWS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, ITS JUST I THINK MY STORY IS SUCKISH. IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP ON GOING, SEND ME IDEAS TO MAKE IT BETTER. OR ELSE, MY STORY WILL BE SUCKISH FOREVER AND A BAD INFLUENCE ON NEW -ERS. SORRY.**

** -JINX**


	8. Sorry 2

**I WILL NOT CONTINUE. NO MORE BEGGING, "PLEASE CONTINUE!"**

**I WILL NOT, HOWEVER, TAKE IT DOWN. SO THOSE OF YOU THAT **_**LIKE**_** MY SUCKY STORY WILL BE HAPPY.**

** CHEESE FLADOODLES,**

**JINX**


End file.
